duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Grandpa Danger
Grandpa Danger is one of the mascots of Corocoro who attempted to make a cameo in Versus Revolution Final. Description A comical-looking old man that often acts in peculliar ways. He says "Jya" in the end of his words, and his first personal pronoun is "Washi". In a duel, he refuses to abide the rules of the game and instead blocks attacks with his head, refuses to admit a direct attack, and adds his own proxy cards into his deck. He is actually a long running mascot character of CoroCoro in a comic known as "Grandpa Danger" (絶体絶命でんぢゃらすじーさん). Story He first appeared in episode 15 and is seen rushing faster than Katta after Leo Hyakujuu was bonked by Katta with an oil canister in a contest to see who can become the next main character in VSRF, causing him to become the main character of the anime series. Then he describes that how he was hidden from sight by the other contenders to replace Katta as the main character, then proceeds to kidnap Narrator with the principal of his son's school, turns Mai Kirifuda's face into what seems to be a scribbles of a man (Or a character from Grandpa Danger), Katta's face into his face, and Katsumaru into his cat "Gebe", bombs the Narrator with a Duerou, Weapon of Dreams coming out from his cat's mouth in another scene, then makes Duel Masters Revolution Final into "Grandpa Danger Evil Versus Revolution Final" as well as masking all of the characters in the opening of the show with his face (With Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden, Hamukatsu, Bosskatsu and Katsuemon being replaced with copies of Grandpa Danger). After then Katta, Hokaben, Lulu Takigawa and Bucyake was angry about that he took over Katta's seat and beat him up, then Katta challenges him into a duel. He then proceeds to throw numerous peculliar acts then accepts a duel. He at first did not have a good starting hand, so he put all of the cards in his hand into the mana zone in a turn illegitimately, which balloned his head and angering katta. Then Katta sent out his Team Hamukatsu but Grandpa blocked all of them with his head. Then he was rolling on the floor and Lulu was about to throw a rock onto him and he stuck his fist onto Bucyake's nose trying to take an Unidentified Objective from it, heavily hurting him that he cannot move. After that he successfully draws a proxy card in his deck that costs 1 and has 88888+ power, then proceeds to draw Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave and claim it as a D2 Field, which quickly shocked Katta and his friends. He then proceeds to send out Bolshack Dogiragon without fulfilling the mana requirements but Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader had already crushed him with its foot and when Grandpa is about to take revenge, Katta activates a victory mode and pulls out a Bolshack Corodragon, announcing his defeat and retire. Then his son drags him off the floor and he reluctantly leaves, still refusing to realize why he should not be here. Card Representations *Codename Ethan (DMX-12) *Seriously Invincible Grandpa *Dangerous Grandpa *Grandpa, (Tentatively Named) the Brave Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character